


Not Nothing--Something More

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Jim--No! You don’t get to interrupt withlogic, Spock. This isn’t about logic. This…whatever this is…it can’t be about logic.He looks straight into Spock’seyes. Spock stares back,unblinking.**a kirk/spock poem**





	Not Nothing--Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



They sit in silence for moments

that stretch into minutes. He knows

he’s going to have to speak first.

He knows he can’t outwait the Vulcan.

Spock could probably sit here for months.

 

_ Spock. _

 

The name comes out almost

broken, his voice rusty

from lack of use. He sips from the

glass on the table beside him, tries

again.

 

_ Spock. I’m not sure what else I can _

_ do, what else I can say. I’ve given everything _

_ I can and now... _

 

_ Jim-- _

 

_ No! You don’t get to interrupt with _

_ logic, Spock. This isn’t about logic. This… _

_ whatever  _ **_this_ ** _ is… _

_ it  _ **_can’t_ ** _ be about logic. _

 

He looks straight into Spock’s

eyes. Spock stares back,

unblinking.

 

After a beat, he says,

_ I’ve given you all and now I’m… _

_ nothing. _

 

He almost smiles.

_ Spock, I’m not asking for a… _

_ a declaration of love-- _

does Spock actually blink at the word?--

_ or anything as human as that. I just need you _

_ to be present, to give me _

**_something_ ** _. _

_ Because if you can’t meet me halfway… _

 

And they are back to silence.

 

A minute passes.

Then two.

Kirk lets out a breath he didn’t know

he’d been holding, slumps slightly in his chair.

Maybe he’s expecting too much. He’s done

everything he could. Maybe the gap--

 

_ Jim. _

 

He nearly jumps, startled

at the sound of Spock’s voice, at the feel

of his fingers on the back of his hand.

He’s leaning forward in his chair--

he’d apparently taken the meeting halfway

literally.

 

_ Jim, _ he says again.

_ You are far from nothing. _

_ You are my captain. _

_ You are my friend. _

 

He pauses, and Kirk

can hear his heartbeat,

loud and fast,

in his ears.

 

_ And, _ he says slowly,

_ I would like you to be _

_ something _

_ more. _

 

Kirk nods,

just once,

then manages to say,

_ Alright. _

 

_ You are far from _

_ nothing, _

Spock repeats.

_ I would never leave you _

_ empty. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 19 | prompt: kirk/spock and i’ve given you all and now i’m nothing
> 
> I *loved* writing this one. Thanks soooo much for the prompt, Sam! Gotta love some solid angst to drown in for a bit. ;)


End file.
